Balancing the Burromuertos
by fandomqueenmadi
Summary: Total Drama ended years ago, but where is everyones favorite antagonist couple? Well, tune into the all new reality tv show "Balancing the Burromuetros" to find out! Join Alejandro, Heather, and their three children in the crazy ride that is their lives! This reality show is everything you've ever wanted! Tune in now! [Emily & Madi]
1. episode 1 - pilot

" _Reality TVs favorite couple is back"_

 _ **STATIC**_

" _You know her, and you either love to hate her or hate to love her"_

 _ **STATIC**_

" _With_ _The World According to Heather_ _ending. TV isn't done with this reality diva,"_

 _ **STATIC**_

" _Heather Burromuerto, ex-contestant on the hit reality show, Total Drama, will be back. And this time with her husband and fellow contestant, Alejandro Burromuerto"_

 _ **STATIC**_

" _The couple, now married and with three children, have agreed with producers to do a new reality show regarding their lives as a family"_

 _ **STATIC**_

" _As hard as they may try not to be, this family was destined to be on TV"_

 _ **STATIC**_

In front of a large mansion stands former reality star, Alejandro Burromuerto, alongside three children. The eldest is ten, a male, looking strikingly similar to his father, but with gray eyes and short raven hair. Another boy stands beside his brother, looking like he is five. His skin is lighter than his father's and he has short brown hair and light gray eyes. Lastly is a girl who also looks five. Her skin is the same shade as her twin with wavy brown hair and bright green eyes.

There is a close up shot of the five year old boy, wind blowing in his face,"The wind you guys?" he asked, _Miguel_ popping up beside him,"Is this necessary?"

The camera then pans to the little girl as she tries to fix her appearance, then shaking her head. _Reina_ appears beside her as she groans,"No, that is not cute,"

The eldest is shown as he looks around, obviously confused. His name, _Andres_ , appears on the screen,"Where's mom? She's _always_ late,"

The four are revealed once again, showing a woman run on screen. Her raven hair is flat ironed perfectly and her makeup is precise. She stands directly in front of the group, posing with a smile as _Heather_ shows up,"I'm here,"

"Get out of our way!" Reina whines, trying to shove her mother away.

Heather looks towards the little girl, barely budging," _Jealous_?"

A shot of Alejandro appears as he shakes his head at the scene, his name appearing beside him.

A new scene is shown where Miguel and Reina are running around their parents and older brother with eager smiles, causing the parents to groan.

Finally, the family of five poses with bright smiles, _Balancing the Burromuertos_ appears below them.

 _ **STATIC**_

The scenery of a small town in Canada is shown, people walking down the street, different landmarks and many other things. Alejandro and Heather are then shown walking down the sidewalk with their hands intertwined. Both have sunglasses on while Heather carries several bags in her free hand. Several men and women with cameras follow the two, shouting various questions and flashing photos of the couple. Both get in the car as Heather flashes a smile towards some while waving. Seconds later, Alejandro's hand is visible as he pulls her into the car.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Despite Total Drama being years ago, I feel like my fame only grows bigger as the years go on," Heather bragged,"With new milestones in my life, such as the wedding, my children, events regarding my store, and television shows, including this one, I find the paparazzi just seem to flock around more,"

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"All they want is a good photo," Heather shrugged as her and her husband drove away from the small hub of the city,"Why can't I give that to them?"

"I never said you couldn't," Alejandro answered as his focus was on the road,"We just don't want to be late picking up the kids,"

Moments later, the two pulled up to an elementary school, with several all black cars following after them. _Paparazzi_.

Alejandro shook his head as he parked the car in front of the school and rolled down the window,"Maybe if you hadn't gotten us caught in the store, they wouldn't have followed us. Now Miguel and Reina are going to have to deal with _them_ ,"

As a large cluster of children began to emerge from the school building, the windows of the paparazzi cars all rolled down and their cameras came out. All were waiting for when the two youngest Burromuertos would emerge. Once the first camera flash went off, it was mayhem.

The five year olds walked down the steps together, Reina with a purple backpack and Miguel with a green one. Reina's hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of jeans with a shirt from her mother's boutique while Miguel has his hair slicked up with a pair of jeans and a blue polo. As many of the other kids cleared away from the twins, the cameras pointed towards the two as their names were called out.

Unlike her brother who looked away, Reina turned to face the camera men and smiled. She tried many different poses, even blowing a kiss to each of the cameras. After almost thirty seconds of this, Alejandro got out of the car and stood beside his daughter, trying to get her to go.

"Reina, what are you doing," he asked, taking his daughter's hand,"Come on."

"No papa, I'm giving the public what they want," she whined before striking a smile once again.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms,"And you think you're that?"

"No," Reina answered, shaking her head as she turned,"But my good side is."

"You're five, every side of you is flat, come on," he grabbed her hand once again and led her towards the car as she waved goodbye to the paparazzi.

Once the two were in the car again, Alejandro sighed and turned to his wife,"She gets that from you."

When the family finally arrived back at the house after picking their eldest son, Andres, up, they all sat around the kitchen and discussed their new upcoming vacation to Hawaii. As Alejandro talked about their current hotel ideas, Heather couldn't help but interject. "Wait, did you just say that you wanted to stay in a _four_ star hotel," she questions with wide eyes.

Alejandro turned to his wife and nods, "That's exactly what I said, do you have a problem with that?"

Heather turned to her husband with a confused look, her expression telling him that she very well did have a problem with it. As she set her phone down on the marble counter, she looked like she was ready to fling him out a window, "Why would I want to live in a hotel for a week, that has only four stars. I told you that I specifically want a five star hotel style suite. I can't get a five star hotel style suite in a four star hotel," she complains, crossing her arms.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her as if she grew a second head. He was used to his wife going into diva mode every so often, it was usually in times like now, when the paparazzi would follow them everywhere. Despite it being a rare occurrence, Alejandro has seen it enough times to know how to handle it before it eventually would cool down.

"You're seriously going to complain about a four star hotel," he asks, only to sigh once Heather nods her head. He could see this diva mood would be larger than what he has experienced. "You're the boss," he mumbles as he walked off, kissing her cheek as to not let her think he was upset with her.

"I always am," she replies before going in the opposite direction, heading for her own office.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"It is rare to see my wife get a big head over her fame," Alejandro shrugs as he recalled her behavior, "However, it's not impossible. Usually all I have to do is listen to her demands and she'll snap out of it once she's use to the fame again. Let's hope this time won't be any different."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

Later on that evening Heather walked down the halls of her house to hear laughter come from Miguel's room. Thankfully, Heather noticed her son had his door opened, giving Heather the perfect view of the twins who were playing in the room. "I'm Heather Burromuerto," Reina plays as she wore big sunglasses, high heels, and a purse flung over her shoulder, "I can't stay in anything but a five star hotel!" Heather leaned against the doorway as she heard her two children laugh again, the two making fun of her. "Seriously Alejandro, I literally will die," Reina complains as she takes her fake phone out her purse, pretending to push the buttons.

Miguel laughs as he sits on the bed, clasping his hands together, "Forgive me mi amor, I'll do anything," he joked, pretending to be his father. Reina and Miguel laugh again before Heather walks away, seeing how they noticed her more diva like ways.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"I guess with the show airing and my fame rising, I need to remind myself that I'm no longer the teenage fame hungry girl I once was," Heather admits against the white screen. "I now have to mature and not let the spotlight get to me," she paused only to smile wickedly, "But if I see Reina or Miguel make fun of me again they are _so_ grounded."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

At dinner, Heather walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to kiss her husband on the lips. Alejandro can't help but kiss her back, only to pull away a few seconds later, not listening to his two youngest children groaning in disgust, "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

Heather wraps her arms around his neck and bites her lip, "Well, I realize I've been acting stuck up towards you, and I want to apologize. The old me would've fought and screamed about that whole silly hotel nonsense, but I'm an adult now," she explains as she puts one hand on his chest.

"Well I appreciate your apology," he smiles as he gave her a peck on the lips,"Unfortunately I already canceled the four star hotel reservations, but before you whine-," he interjects as he turned his computer that was on the counter over for her to see, "I got us the suite from the hotel that we stayed in on our honeymoon."

Heather smiles at this as both she and the kids got excited, "That sounds perfect," she says as they make their way to the table. As Heather sat down she turned to her twins, "By the way you two, make fun of me and papa again and you'll be punished," she warns teasingly, making both blush a deep red at the fact that they were caught.

Suddenly the outro plays as the family starts to eat dinner, signaling the end of the very first episode of _Balancing Burromuerto_.


	2. Episode 2 - What Goes Bump In The Night

_**Previously On: Balancing the Burromuertos**_

 _Reality TVs favorite couple has returned to the spotlight alongside their three children, fifteen year old Andres and ten year old twins, Miguel and Reina. The family of five is back and better than ever, even if Heather is still a diva._

 _ **INTRO**_

"We'll be back by midnight, make sure Miguel and Reina are asleep by their bedtime," Heather called out as her and her husband were at the door.

"Wait!" Miguel ran to the door, hugging both of his parents with a smile,"I love you!"

"We love you too," Alejandro laughed, lifting his son up,"And we'll see you in the morning. Remember Andres-"

"Make sure Miguel and Reina are asleep by their bedtime, I know," Andres came into the doorway,"It's fine, now go. Have fun,"

The parents nodded as they left for their date night, the three kids alone in the mansion.

"How late do you two want to stay up?" Andres immediately asked his younger siblings.

"All night!" Reina yelled, jumping on the couch,"And we should watch scary movies!"

"Just don't tell mama and papa," he insisted.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"I love when Andres babysits us," Miguel smiled,"He's _so_ much fun to be around and lets us do _whatever_ we want, even watch scary movies,"

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

It was roughly 11:30 when the last scary movie had ended. Andres didn't want the twins to be _too_ scared, so they watched movies with only ghosts. Those weren't _too_ scary. Or so he thought.

"Andres!" Reina whined, covering her eyes,"That was so scary. Why did you let us watch it? I could handle the last one, but _this_ ,"

"You asked for it," the eldest brother said as he stood up, walking to the kitchen, leaving the twins alone. Of course, he was older and not as afraid of the movies as his younger, more impressionable siblings would be.

With Andres gone, the two twins held onto one another as they heard a strange noise,"Did you hear that…" Miguel whispered.

"That wasn't anything," Reina shook her head, her eyes wide,"Andres! Come back! You can't leave us alone, the ghosts _hurt_ children!"

Suddenly, the front door opened, causing the two twins to scream as a dark figure stood at the doorway,"ANDRES!"

"What are you two doing up?" a familiar voice scolds as they walked into the house. Another familiar sounding chuckle was heard as the light switch flicked on, showing the "ghosts" to be their parents. Heather stood with her hands on her hips while Alejandro watched with amusement.

"I actually prefer the idea of you being a ghost," Miguel said as he stood up, trying to use his cuteness to get him out of the situation.

"Well, you see," Reina got off the couch,"We couldn't sleep, so Andres put on a _cute_ movie for us," she answered, gesturing towards the screen.

However, the beginning screen was displayed on the large TV. Paranormal Activity.

The little girl went wide eyed,"Miguel! Turn it off," she whispered.

"Yeah, real cute," Heather glares before folding her arms. When Andres came out, she pointed to him,"Grounded for a week, and if they have nightmares it's your responsibility. Turn it off _now_ ," she states as she goes to walk up the stairs, no more defending of the guilty parties needed.

Once Andres turned off the TV, both twins turned to each other,"Sleepover?" Reina asked, scared to sleep alone.

Miguel nodded his head up and down as he takes her hand, both going to run up the stairs.

As the twins slept that night, both woke up to a strange noise,"Rey-Rey," Miguel whispered as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling,"You hear that?

"Shut up," she whispered,"Sorry... _yes_ ," she frowned,"Just don't think about it...ghosts aren't real... _right_ ,"

"It sure sounds like it's real," Miguel shakes as he pulled the covers up.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Ghost aren't anything to play with," Miguel yells as he sat in front the green screen, "have you watched any of those movies! Cute kids like me always are the first ones to go!"

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

As the twins heard another groan from the spooky specter, they stood up and ran to the one person who can protect them; Andres. They swung his bedroom door open, waking the teenager as he sat straight up. "Reina, Miguel," he says as he rubs his eyes, "what are you doing?"

"We heard the ghost," Miguel explains as they sat on his lap, "and we need to get rid of it. So you need to help." Andres knew that there was no ghost in his house, but he wouldn't get any sleep if either of his bed-hog siblings slept with him. So of course Andres took the cake for the best brother ever by following the two kids down the hall of their grand home. "This way Andy," Miguel encourages, using the kiddy nickname the twins used for him when they were younger.

As they walked through the halls, Andres heard a strange noise. It was an odd mix of natural 'weird noises homes make at night', only louder, and a soft groan that echoed the hall. The three kids followed the noise to the last room at the end of the hall, the master bedroom. When it finally dawned on Andres what the noise was, but it was too late. Reina grabbed the doorknob of their parents bedroom.

The sight Andres saw was one that would scar him forever. Parallel to him was his fathers back as he was in the bed, Heathers legs flung over his shoulders. The sound of a ghost now revealing to be their mothers sounds of pleasure as she and Alejandro made love. "Oh god," Andres screams as he covered his siblings eyes, shutting his own. Another scream filled the house as their parents tore away from one another, embarrassed by being caught.

"Mama and papa," Reina says, confused on what was going on, "what are you doing"? The couple has their jaws dropped with the covers drawn up, neither knowing what to say. "Wait a minute.. was this a trick? You're trying to scare us so we won't watch those movies anymore," Reina exclaims believing she'd figured it out.

"Yeah that makes sense," Miguel agrees as he looks at his parents, "smart plan."

"Uh.. yeah that was our plan," Heather lies as she bit her lip, "now plan is over.. so go to bed," she insisted.

Andres did not have to be told twice. Unlike his innocent brother and sister, he knew their parents true motives and did not want to stay any longer. He grabs his siblings hands, dragging them back to their own rooms. It was too late at night to deal with his family.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"i just want a normal family" Andres says dryly as he folds his arms, "and normal families don't have to ghost hunt in the middle of the night just to see their parents doing it."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

The next day, the twins and their parents were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Andres walked in. The eldest child rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down, still feeling awkward about the night before. After some more awkward silence between him, his mom, and dad, the pre-teen cleared his throat, "at least tell me you two didn't finish." After the couple shared a guilty look, Andres groans, "oh god, you did finish," he exclaims with disappointment filling his tone.


	3. Episode 3 - A Lot of Selfie Esteem

_**Previously On: Balancing the Burromuertos**_

 _The parents went out for a night on the town, however they come home to see their two young children watching a horror movie. The twins went to bed that night and heard a ghost in their home. With the help of their big brother, Andres, the kids find their parents 'wrestling.' Sadly, only Andres knew what was really going on._

 _ **INTRO**_

The show started off as it normally did, showing parts of White Pines before landing on the Burromuetro home. Inside, the family was eating dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Andres, go see who it is," Heather said as she dug through the fridge for some orange juice.

When Andres came back, his Aunt Amanda was right behind him, causing the two young kids to squeal.

"Aunt Amanda!" The twins ran and hugged her, knowing she always brought presents!

On the tv screen a little bar popped up next to Amanda as she hugged the kids saying ' _Amanda, Heather's big sister.'_

"Hey Amanda," Heather smiled as Alejandro put breakfast on the table, "you came earlier then I told you to?"

"Sorry, I was just excited to go shopping," she shrugged as she sat on the kitchen bar stool, the kids now eating their waffles.

"What are you two shopping for now," Alejandro asked as he ate his own fruit bowl, standing next to Heather at the kitchen island.

"Oh, you know.. the usual things," Heather shrugged, smiling at her husband. However there was a mischievous glint in her eye.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Since my sister is in town, I called her over so we can go shopping today," Heather said to the camera, "specifically, I need to find Alejandro a birthday present. Normally I have it in advance since he's always so picky about gifts, but this year I have no idea what I'm gonna get him! What do you get a man who has everything," she asked as she rolled her eyes?

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

When Alejandro left to bring the kids to school, Heather groaned as she looked at her sister. "I mean seriously! I don't even know what to get him this year," she complained as she put the dishes away, "he's so picky about stuff that birthdays and Christmas are annoying."

Amanda chuckled as she folded her arms, "You really don't change, huh?" Heather flared at her as she grabbed her purse and car keys, "Shut up." The two drove around White Pines.

"I mean, I want it to be the perfect present." Heather rants,"He is the perfect guy and I want it to be something that he would love. I just have no idea what he would really want."

"Think of what his favorite things are, I mean he would like anything you give him." Amanda shrugs while her younger sister stops at a light.

She turns to face Amanda with wide eyes,"That's it! _I_ am his favorite thing!"  
"You can't exactly put a bow on your head and say _here I am_. I mean it can be centered about you but you can't be the present."

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Maybe I can't be the actual present," Heather smirks, "but if there is one thing i'm good at it's finding a way to make anything be about me."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

It took about two days for Heather to call her sister, saying she needed her to come to her house. "So look," Heather starts the say once Amanda walks in, "I need you to take pictures of me." When Amanda raised an eyebrow before chuckling at her Heather sighs, "I'm gonna make a book of pictures of myself for Alejandro."

Amanda looked at the professional camera that Heather handed to her and laughs, "you can't be serious. You're gonna take pictures of yourself?"

Heather rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips, "Uh duh, I want a bunch of pictures and I trust you to get the right angles. I need some sweet pictures and some R rated pictures," she explained. Before Amanda could protest, she was dragged off by her younger sister to the back yard garden area to take some pictures.

It took about two hours for Heather and Amanda to get every single picture that Heather wanted to be taken. Afterwards the two sisters sat at Heathers computer and hand picked each one.

It took Heather about two weeks to complete the whole book. She went to her brother Damiens house to print all the pictures, maybe the little twerp was good for something after all, and bought a plain collage book from the arts and crafts store. On each page had a HD picture of Heather on it along with some encouraging words. She wrote down whatever came to mind when looking at the pictures. She talked about how much Alejandro meant to her, how much she loved him, how he made her feel special, and even some fond memories that some of the pictures triggered in her mind. Overall, Heather was really proud of herself and now all she needed to do was make sure that her picky husband liked it as well.

The screen showed the family of five sitting on the couch all watching television together. "Papa why can't you be a normal person and just get a cake," Reina asked as she was in the crook of her mother's arm.

Alejandro simply sighed as he looked at her, "Because princessa, cake isn't really good for you. Plus since we have to celebrate four birthdays in this house it's just easier for one of us to be health conscious."

"In other words," Andres cut in from his spot on the floor, "Papa is afraid of getting fat one day." The boy was quickly shut up by Alejandro throwing the throw pillow at him. The young boy glared as he sat up, "you know with that type of attitude I don't know if I should give you the present me and the twins got you."

Miguel suddenly gasp as he didn't think his brother was joking, "Andres," he exclaims as he sat next to Alejandro, "we have to give Papa his present! We worked hard on it," he pouts as he hugged onto Alejandro.

Andres sighs, "I was kidding Miggy," he confirms as he walks off to his own bedroom. When he came down, he was holding a horribly wrapped up rectangle. "Happy Birthday Papa," he smiled as he handed it to him, "from me, and with a little help from dumb and dumber."

The twins protested before Alejandro sighed, "He didn't mean it you two, I know all three of you probably worked hard on this." As Alejandro unwrapped the present he found himself holding a little note pad. On the front the word _Notes_ was crossed out and replaced with _Coupons_. It seemed on each page had some type of coupon that he would definitely use on the kids. It had an Andres babysits coupon, one free get out of dress up with Reina, big hug from Miguel, kids pick up after dinner, and many more.

Alejandro smiled at his children before hugging them, "Trust me, I will definitely be using these some time soon," he teased.

Heather meanwhile simply sighed, "Okay, I'm sensing a theme here," she

admitted. Heather went to the kitchen and got her own present which she hid in the cleaning supplies, knowing that none of her kids or Alejandro would ever go in there.

"And what did you get me?" Alejandro raises an eyebrow as she hands him a box that was wrapped in neat paper. As he began to tear the wrapping paper off, there was a book with a polaroid photo of Heather as the cover,"What is it?"

Heather simply smirked as her husband opened it up and saw all the photos of her and the meaningful words that came with each picture. "I didn't know what you would want this year, so I decided to indulge in the best gift ever given to you," she explained, "which is me."

Alejandro looked at her with a fond smile. To some the gift may seem egotistical of Heather, but Alejandro didn't. He always did want more pictures of his wife to bring with him whenever he would have to go on business trips, or just in general whenever he missed her. He kissed her on the lips as he placed the book down on his lap, "I love it."

Heather smiled at this as she leaned into his ear, "Don't open the back of this book in front of the kids. It could damage them forever." When Heather pulled away with a smirk, Alejandro's eyes widened. He suddenly gave a fake yawn before opening up the coupon book and ripping out a page. He handed the page to Andres as he and Heather stood up from the couch and began to walk to the stairs.

The ten year old groaned as he looked at the paper, "Twins get put to bed early by Andres," he reads outloud. The two younger siblings cheered as they hugged their brother, loving to spend time with him. "Come on Papa, can't you save this for another night!"

Alejandro gave another fake yawn as he and Heather looked back at him, "Sorry Andres but your mother and I are so tired," he lies, "Have fun!" The two adults giggle like teenagers as they run up the stairs and into their own bedroom, obviously excited to see the back of the book.

Reina and Miguel look back at their older brother with devious smiles on their once innocent faces.

"Who's the dumb one now?" Reina taunts. Andres simply groaned before leading them back to their own bathroom. This was going to be a long night for all of the Burromuertos, but just in _way_ different styles for each.


	4. Episode 4 - Somebody is Watching Me

_Episode 4_

 _Somebody's Watching Me_

 _ **Previously On: Balancing the Burromuerto**_

 _As a birthday present for her husband, Heather decides to compile a book full of "Her Best Selfies" for him to keep._

 _ **INTRO**_

Something that Alejandro left Heather responsible for was their finances. Sure, they were very well off, but she made sure that everything they purchased was discussed with one another.  
That's why she was confused to see a purchase from a jewelry store, for a _very_ expensive necklace.  
"I mean it's not for me or else he would've said something!" Heather argues with her older sister, Amanda.

"How do you know it's not for you," Amanda asked as she leaned over the counter, still in town for her visit.

"Because Amanda, he would've told me!" she answers,"He tells me everything!"

"Jesus Heather," Amanda rolls her eyes, "haven't you ever had a present before? I swear sometimes you-," she rambles before suddenly stopping. She took a deep sigh as she looked at Heather, "why do you have that crazy look in your eye?"

"We are gonna investigate on this." she answers,"Go get changed."

Before Amanda knew it, she was enabling her sister by sitting in her own rental car outside Alejandro's office. "This is not normal.." Amanda simply says

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Sometimes my sister does crazy things," Amanda shrugs behind the green

screen. "Hell, you all saw her on Total Drama," she exclaimed, "when it come

Alejandro.. Heather gets even crazier than she normally is."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Hush, it totally is." she answers and watches as he exits the building while holding a wrapped box.  
"He doesn't get off of work this early." Heather snaps.

"Maybe he's going to meet his mistress," Amanda joked sarcastically with her head on the passenger window. When she looked at Heather in the driver's seat she groans, "I was kidding," she shouts, "he's not cheating Heather!"

Well I want to figure out what the hell he is doing!" Heather starts the car and speeds off to follow him.

Amanda grips the safety handle the entire time Heather drove. The camera hidden in the car seeing the speed she was going by how fast the car hummed and the background went past.

"He doesn't drive this fast! He's definitely seeing someone Amanda!" she yells and goes faster.

"Yeah well I would drive fast is some weird woman in a car was following me too," Amanda says as they got off the interstate and took the exit Alejandro was.  
The two girls followed Alejandro to the very prestigious flower shop. It looked like a plain store, but Heather and Amanda knew that this shop specialized in grand and eccentric bouquet of flowers

"What is he doing?" Heather asks, staring out the window,"Buying flowers..."

"Duh Heather," Amanda replies as Alejandro walked inside. "Look, let's just stay here and not do anything stupid like going look in his car, or-," Amanda starts to say. But once again, before she can finish Heather is out of the rental car and getting out the spare key of Alejandro's car that she owned. Amanda just rubs the bridge of her nose as she got out, and followed her.

"A wrapped box, cake, candy..." Heather lists off,"Amanda...he knows I don't like that kind of candy..." she slams the door and walks off.

"It's Reina's favorite type of candy," Amanda reminds her. Suddenly her eyes catch something in the center cup holder and grabs it, "Look, he left his phone," Amanda said, handing it to Heather.

Heather began to search through his phone, reading text messages between him and his parents. She got to 'crest' and heard Alejandro coming back and set the phone back downs sprinting off.

Thankfully Alejandro didn't see the two due to the giant bouquet of roses in front of his face as he approached the car. He set them on the hood as he opened the door, then gently placed them inside the car.  
"See, _roses_ ," Amanda emphasized with a grin, "your favorite."

"We'll find out when he is home." Heather answers as they follow him back to the house.  
"Hi honey." Heather smiles as she gets out of the car and hugs him,"What a surprise to see your handsome face."

"Hola amour," Alejandro smiled as he kissed her gently, "where have you two been?"

"We went down to the store for a bit what a coincidence that we got home at the same time." she smiles.

"Is this what you're wearing tonight.." Alejandro asked, causing Heather and Amanda to pause.

"Wear to where," Amanda piped up, not knowing either

"To our anniversary dinner.." Alejandro said. "Remember my parents picked up the kids and they'll be over there tonight, you and me have reservations at the sky lounge," he said, "because our actual anniversary is during our trip to Hawaii."

"N-No." Heather answers,"Let me get changed, I'll be quick."

Two hours later, Heather came downstairs in a gorgeous red dress with her hair flat ironed.

Alejandro smiled at his wife, holding the red roses she saw him buy earlier, "these are for you.." he gently smiles, kissing her forehead as he gave them to her.

"You're so romantic." she smiles, kissing him as she took the flowers,"They're beautiful."

"Now we have to hurry, the only reason why Reina is agreeing to be calm about not coming is cause I promised I would drop off her favorite candy to her before," he said, showing the box.

Before they left, Alejandro went to grab his watch from upstairs making Amanda smirk at her sister, "some cheater you have.." she said to Heather.

"Okay, so what if I was wrong?" Heather groans and sits down, feeling guilty,"He's such a good guy..."

"You need to stop being crazy," Amanda says, "alejandro loves you.."she promised. But suddenly Heather had her nose wrinkled up as she thought, "Ugh..what now."

"Where's the necklace then?"

"What," Amanda raised an eyebrow

"He bought a necklace, why hasn't he given it to me?" she asks.

"He might be waiting for dinner Heather," Amanda said, not wanting her sister to ruin her own anniversary dinner with her silly thoughts.

"No.. we give presents /before/ dinner," Heather said."

Before Amanda could calm Heather, Alejandro came down the stairs adjusting his watch. "Heather.. don't say anything stupid," Amanda demanded in a shushed whisper.

"Ready to go?" she asks with a smile and takes his hand.

"Yeah I just need to-," he trails off as he looks at Heather, noticing her forehead wrinkle out. The forehead wrinkle was never a good sign. "What's wrong.." he asked

"You bought something else, I saw while I was doing our finances." she crosses her arms,"It was expensive too."

Alejandro simply raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "so?"

"So, what is it?" she asks with crossed arms.

Alejandro gives a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Heather.." he tries to say, only to get interrupted by his wife who only grew even more suspicious on why he couldn't say what it was for.

"You didn't buy it for me, did you?!" she yells,"Just tell me! Rip the bandaid off and get it over with Alejandro!"

Alejandro stared at her strangely, "Of course its for you, who else would it be for," he asked?

"Then what is it?" she asks, her arms crossed

Alejandro went upstairs for a moment, and when he came back he was holding the wrapped present from earlier. "I was going to wait till we came home and give it to you," he says.

When Heather opened it up, she found a velvet necklace box. As she opened it, Heather saw on the inside lip of the box was neat gold calligraphy. All it simply said was " _will you remarry me_ " above the beautiful diamond necklace

She covered her mouth for a second and looked up at him,"Alejandro...yes! Oh my god yes!"

Heather jumps into his arms and tackles him on the couch, repeatedly kissing him as they giggled like high school kids,"It's beautiful! Oh I love you so much!" she kisses him again and grins.

"See," Amanda said, "I told you that you shouldn't be so paranoid."

"You were paranoid," Alejandro asked as he looked at her, "about what?"

"I was just thinking about dumb things, but it doesn't matter anymore, we're getting remarried." she grins and hugs him again.

Alejandro stared at the camera for a moment before smiling and hugging his wife back.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Heather doesn't normally rush to conclusions or get insecure about our relationship," he frowned. "The only time she thought that way was when she was.." he stopped speaking as he got lost in thought, his face going a bit pale. But he suddenly shook his head with a smile, "no uh.. she couldn't be, nevermind."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"I was thinking we could do it in Hawaii.. renew our vows there since it's where we first said them," he proposed

Heather nods, wanting her children involved,"Reina can be the flower girl, and the boys can have the rings. Oh Alejandro it will be perfect." she grins and kisses him again. Alejandro kissed her back, the two getting lost in the moment.

"Yeah.. I think I'm just gonna.. _go_ ," Amanda said as she walked out the door. She did not need to imagine what was about to unfold in the living room.


	5. Episode 5 - B as in Baby

_Episode 5_

 _B as in Baby_

 _ **Previously on Balancing the Burromuertos:**_

 _After noticing a credit card purchase for a necklace, Heather realised it might not be for her. She teams up with her older sister, Amanda, as the two stalk Alejandro for the day to figure out why and who the necklace is for, and they do it all in style._

 _ **INTRO**_

The show opened up to the kids elementary school gym. It was packed of parents, and right in there was the Heather and Alejandro with the twins, Andres not being seen. "I can't believe Andres is graduating from 5th grade today," Heather said as she sat next to her husband, her kids on the other side.

"It's scary that he's going to middle school." Alejandro comments,"Before we know it, I'll be giving him the talk in a few years."

Heather elbowed Alejandro as she looked at him, "Shut up, he's too young for that," she said

But Miguel and Reina looked over at them, "what's the talk," Miguel asked.  
"I want the talk," Reina piped up

"No you don't." Alejandro shakes his head,"Not now, but soon. He's gonna get it in 7th grade."

"Stop being weird," Heather demanded. "I don't like thinking of Andres like that.."

"I mean from the school, there is no avoiding our kids growing up. One day, they're gonna have families just like ours." he answers and holds her hand.

When Andres' name was announced, the soon to be 11 year old heard his family yelling as he accepted his diploma. He turned to them with a wide smile, shaking the principals hand as Heather snapped a picture and sat back down.

Afterwards, the family was seen coming home from their celebratory lunch. With the front door opening, Miguel and Andres raced off to change out their clothes while Reina looked at herself in the foyer mirror. The kids and Alejandro looked normal, but something looked off on Heather.

"Amor...is everything okay?" Alejandro asks with a frown and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm," she paused as she thought for a moment and put on a fake smile, "just tired is all.. long day."

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"I just feel so weird," Heather said as she looked at the camera. "I never really thought about the kids growing up and potentially being on their own before. Next year Andres will be in middle school, and go through puberty and act like a total jerk," she frowned, thinking back to when her own younger brother Damien went through the big _change_. "I just," she paused and gave a big sigh, "I miss them being babies."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

That night Heather crawled into bed with Alejandro and looked at him, "Do you remember when the kids were born, and how cute they were," she asked?

"Yeah, they cried a lot except for Miguel. I'd love another baby like him." Alejandro smiles.

"You would," Heather asked with wide eyes and a grin, turning towards him as she got on her knees?

"I mean...yes," Alejandro shrugs,"Why not?"

Heather smiled, "so you want to try again.. have another," she asked?

Alejandro thought for a moment before nodding with a smile. Before he could give a verbal confirmation, Heather suddenly tackled Alejandro into a hug, knocking the man on his back. The camera pans out and goes to the window.

The next shot was of the next morning of Alejandro and Heather in their kitchen. Alejandro cooked breakfast as Heather set up the twins backpacks.

"Why does Andres get to stay home but we still have another whole week," Reina frowned as she walked down the stairs with Miguel.

Andres smiled happily from the kitchen table, "Because I graduated and now I'm out for the whole summer, and you two aren't."

"It's okay, it's almost summer and we have a big surprise planned." Alejandro reassures the twins. Heather smiles as she kisses Alejandro's cheek. The two looking at one another with mischief in their eyes.

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by Miguel groaning. "I don't feel so good," he said.

When the two parents looked at him, Miguel did look different, almost like he was green. Heather went to touch him and instantly frowned, "Miggy, you're burning up," she frowns, using the nickname the family gave him when he was younger. Instantly Heather went into _Mama Bear_ mode and grabbed the thermometer out the medicine cabinet.

"Why can't I stay home?" Reina groans as Miguel runs to the bathroom and throws up, Heather following after him.

"Because if he does have something, you're not catching it," Alejandro replies, grabbing the phone to call and make a doctors appointment. He turned the stove off and led Reina to the front door, but stopped at the hallway bathroom to see Heather rubbing Miguel's back as he was over the porcelain toilet. "Do you want me to take him, or do you want to go bring Reina and go to work," he asked?

Heather looked up at him as she continued to rub Miguels back, "I'll bring him, I'll just call Joanne to open the store and manage it for me," she said, Joanne being the faithful head manager of Heather's boutique.

Alejandro nodded, with three kids the two knew the routine of having sick kids, "Okay, I scheduled the walk in for nine," he told her as he turned and walked Reina out, not allowing her to stay home from school on the last week.

Heather eventually took Miguel, and let Andres stay home. When the two got out the office Heather called Alejandro. "Hey," she said as she and Miguel were in the car and leaving the doctors office, "he's got some stomach bug, nothing too bad but Joanne agreed to stay today while I stay home with him."

"It's fine," she responds, her disappointment clear through her tone. "It's not the first sick kid we've ever had, and it won't be the last."

"That's true." Alejandro nods,"Well, I'll see you soon. I love you."

But by the next day, both Reina and Andres were sick with Miguel. All three kids laid out on the couch as they all groaned. "If you two knew Miguel was sick why would you try to eat and drink after him," Heather said as she gave them blankets

"Because his food looked good." Reina frowns and wraps herself in the blanket,"I'm so cold mama..."

As Heather tucked Reina in, Alejandro came through the front door, "looks like all of them are sick," she said, turning the tv on

"You can't get sick with them." he teases and kisses her cheek.

"I know, but I'm not being _dumb_ and eating and drinking after them," she emphasized as she looked at Andres and Reina.

When Heather and Alejandro went upstairs, the two sighed in union. "I definitely don't miss sick days," she says

Alejandro simply chuckled at his wife as he laid next to her on the bed, both feeling exhausted. Eventually they looked at one another, and the two moved in for a kiss. But suddenly, Heather felt nausea. "Uh hold on for a second," she said as she pulled away, and went to the bathroom. As Alejandro sat up, he heard her own vomiting.

"Mi amor, are you okay?" Alejandro asks with a frown

"I guess I just got sick from the kids," she said as she leaned back, "I probably shouldn't of been around them so much."

"Hey it's okay." Alejandro rubs her back. Heather gave a soft smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The two sat together in the bathroom and stared at one another, "we.. we already have our hands full don't we," Heather asked as she looked at Alejandro?

"Yeah," Alejandro agrees as he looked at her, "we really do." he nods with a frown.

Heather looks down for a moment, but finally lets out a big sigh, "I guess it was a nice idea while it lasted," she said.

"Yeah, maybe we are." he nods and kisses her forehead.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Of course I would want another baby," Alejandro says to the camera, "But logically one wouldn't fit into our lives right now. Heather is always busy with her store and running that, I have so many projects i'm looking over at work, and both of us are just running around making sure the kids we already have don't get into trouble," Alejandro listed, "But, the idea was nice. We're just too... _busy_."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

That night, while Alejandro took care of the kids Heather grabbed her birth control pills and went to take one. As she opened the pack, something caught her eye. It read Sunday at the top, but today was Monday? Why would..

In that moment, it struck her. Their anniversary. She forgot to take her pill two weeks ago, and that's why her dates were all off. But if she messed up two weeks ago that meant her hormones were all thrown off. She suddenly gasped as she dropped the case, and went to the other cabinet, grabbing the pregnancy test she gotten the day before, when her and Alejandro believed they would start trying. She couldn't be.. pregnant! Her and Alejandro agreed it would be a bad idea for her to get pregnant just hours ago!

The cameras showed nothing but the bathroom door when Heather shut it for some privacy. But, the microphone was still picking up Heather saying silent prayers. And after a few good minutes, all the microphone picked up was a gasp.

Then it went blank. Signaling the end of the new episode of _Balancing the Burromuertos_


	6. Episode 6 - Hawaii Without the Pineapple

_Episode 6_

 _Hawaii Without the Pineapples_

 _ **Previously on Balancing the Burromuertos:**_

 _Heather and Alejandro explore the idea of expanding their family with more baby. But with the kids suddenly sick, the two realize that their lives are just too hectic for another baby. At Least that's what they thought.._

 _ **INTRO**_

The episode started off showing the front of the Burromuerto house, but there was a Uber in front. It was the day of their big Hawaii trip. Alejandro could be seen loading the luggage into the back with the driver, and his three children watching them. "Okay," Alejandro starts off as he turns to them, "Reina and Miguel you buckle in, Andres I want you to go and get your mom while I get the last bag," he instructed. All three nodded with grins, just excited to be going on vacation.

As Alejandro finished up, the screen switches to Heather in the bathroom. Staring at a pregnancy test. The shot changed and the little pink plus sign was right there. "Stupid test," she frowns as she stood up, going under the cabinet on her side of the sink. She dug in deep and took out a ziplock which seemed to be full of more test, and from what could be seen. They were all positive.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

Heather is shown behind the green screen, and gives a deep sigh. "So, I'm am officially pregnant," she announces. "I didn't exactly want to believe it at first, I mean it was all so sudden. One minute me and Alejandro want another baby, then we don't, but it turns out I was already pregnant from weeks ago," she shook her head. "Since I was still in denial after the first test, I've been sneaking time to take a test every day for the past two weeks, but no matter what it's always positive. And I've already some symptoms that I had the moment I knew I was pregnant with Andres and the twins. But my only issue is now trying to explain to Alejandro that I am pregnant.. I haven't told him yet, and this Hawaii trip is going to be really awkward with me hiding that."

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"Mama." Andres calls out, making Heather jump,"The car is loaded, are you ready?"

Heather quickly threw her little stash back into the cabinet, standing up and fixing herself before opening the door. "Yeah I'm ready, you go grab my purse off the best while I go check all the doors," she said.

Once in the car, the twins had the third row to themselves, Heather and Andres the second, while Alejandro was in the passenger seat next to the driver. All three children had wide smiles as the driver finally started to hit the road.

"I bet Hawaii is gonna be beautiful!" Reina rambles as she stared out the window.

"It is," Alejandro answers as he turned around to look back at his family, "It's where your mother and I got married," he smiled at Heather.

It wasn't long before the family got to the airport, the kids practically jumping out of the car with excitement. But all that was shown of them actually flying to Hawaii was just short clips of the three children sitting together in one row, napping on one another. Then Heather pressed up against the window as she looked as if she was knocked out with exhaustion. All clips looking like they were just simply taken on Alejandro's phone instead of the big budget cameras.

However, that changed the minute they got off of the plane, and drove from the Hawaiian airport to the hotel. Beautiful shots were taken of Hawaii's natural beauty from the cameras. More footage was shown of Reina and Miguel looking out with wonder at all of the things they passed, Andres simply pointing out things for them to notice. And every so often the Burromuerto family would be seen laughing in their rented Jeep as they went to the hotel. They genuinely looked like a happy family.

Once at the hotel, Heather promised to go check in, while Alejandro stayed with the kids. The moment Heather was far enough out of reach, Alejandro made his kids huddle up.

"We're planning something that we can't tell your mama." he insists and looks between them,"I've bought Miguel and Andres tuxedos, and Reina a dress. We are gonna surprise mama with renewing our vows."

"A second wedding?" Miguel asks, his father noddin?

"Aw that's so romantic Papa," Reina declares as she hugged her father, almost as if she was proud of him.

Alejandro laughs and hugs his daughter,"Thank you Reina."

When Heather came back with the bellhop, they didn't act suspicious and kept smiles on their faces.

The bellhop began to load the luggage onto the cart, "alright you guys, let's go to our suite," Heather smiled at them.

Once inside the really grand and luxurious room, the kids jumped for joy. "It's so fancy," Andres says as he watched Reina and Miguel jump on the nearest bed.

Alejandro laughs,"These two beds are for you three, there's a door for /our/ room." he says and turns to Heather.

"Can we go to the beach," Andres asked as he got one bed, while Reina and Miguel (as usual) shares the other. When Alejandro said yes, the kids quickly scrambled about to open their cases

At the beach, the kids were playing in the water while Alejandro and Heather sat in the rented cabana. Alejandro was tanning while Heather just seemed to be staring off.

"Is everything okay with you?" Alejandro asks and turns to his wife.

Heather snapped out of it and stared at him, "Yeah I just.. got a lot running through my mind," she said.

"Just clear your head, we're on vacation." he smiled and kisses her cheek. Heather smiled back at him, glancing at her stomach for a moment. Little did he know that no matter where she went, her problem was right attached to her.

"You know I was thinking of doing a spa day tomorrow, would you wanna come," she asked?

"I made plans with Andres, I promised I'd take him to learn how to surf." he answers,"I'm sorry mi amor."

Heather frowned a bit as she nodded. Alejandro never turned down a spa day, he usually would make her reschedule. "Oh..okay," she frowned, knowing he was lying. "I'm gonna go check on the kids," she said.

As she stood up and walked to them, Alejandro saw her stomach and something looked _different_ about it. But he didn't know why. Alejandro sighs and lays back out in the sun.

But instead of teaching Andres to surf, the next day he brought his three kids to look at places for the surprise wedding to take place.

"I like the first little cliff place," Andres said as he held Miguel's hand, the four now walking along the beach.

"It would be so pretty at night." Reina swoons with a grin,"Papa you have to do it there!"

"Okay, we'll do it there, I'll tell the hotel and they'll set up the arch way," Alejandro agreed.

Heather meanwhile, getting a massage and the masseuse was trying to get rid of all of her knots. "You're so stressed," she said as she rubbed heather's shoulders.

"Yeah well.. I'm currently hiding the fact that I'm," she paused and took a deep breath, "pregnant, from my husband."

"Why won't you tell him? It's something happy." she asks with a frown,"I'm sure he would be over the moon."

"I'm sure," Heather says, "but just two weeks ago we agreed not to have anymore, but I find out that night that I'm pregnant."

"Oh honey." the woman sighs,"Well, you can't keep it a secret forever. Soon you'll start to show and he'll eventually find out."

That night, the three children's passed out in their beds the moment they laid down. Vacations were Alejandro had a surprise for Heather, their bed covered in rose petals.

"Okay, open your eyes." he finally says and they grin.

Heather gasp as she stares at the room, "what is all this," she asked, turning to him with wide eyes!

"I wanted to surprise you since I couldn't come with you to the spa, and because in only a little while it'll officially be our _real_ anniversary." he answers and kisses her,"There is a warm bubble bath waiting for us."

Heather looked at the digital alarm clock, and saw the time; 10:30. It was only an hour and half till midnight. She was quickly cut out of her thought as Alejandro kissed her neck, causing her to giggle, "I think we could fit that in."

As the came out afterwards wrapped in their fluffy towels, "I can't believe we've been together for so long," she smiled.

"I know, twelve years." he nods and kisses her cheek, "These have been the best years of my life."

Heather sat on the bed and watched him, "I know, but we need to make sure we get the kids off the beach early enough to make our reservations for tomorrow," Heather informed him, having no idea what they were _really_ going to do tomorrow.

As the day went on, Heather was really surprised that none of the kids wanted to actually go to the beach. Instead, all three wanted to go shopping instead. Heather didn't think too much of it, as all of her children did love to shop like their parents. But in reality, none of the kids wanted to get too dirty at the beach.

While shopping at the local mall, Reina ran up to Heather, "Momma, come on! I found a really pretty dress for you to wear to dinner tonight," she claimed as she grabbed her hand and tried to drag her mother. Heather didn't really protest, making the two boys follow them as they walked to the next little section of dresses.

It was a pretty lace, white dress. It looked like the kind of dress that women wore to their engagement parties. "Oh sweetie I don't know, it's pretty but it's probably too fancy for where we're going," she shook her head.

As Heather looked at the dress, Reina elbowed her eldest brother, making him take the hint. "Oh," he whispered with wide eyes, finally catching on. Reina wanted Heather to wear it to her own surprise vow renewal. Andres cleared his throat and shook his head, "I don't think it's too fancy Mama, I think you should buy it. I mean it'll knock Papa out the park for sure, cause he's seen all your other dresses," he smiled.

Heather raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the dress in her own side, holding it up against her body, "You think so?"

All three kids nodded in agreement. "Get it mama," Miguel encouraged.

It didn't take much convincing to ever make Heather buy something. It was almost too easy to make their shopaholic of give in. And when Heather was checking the dress out, all three had a grin on their faces behind her.

As Heather was getting ready for dinner in the bathroom, she put the white dress on and stared at her self. She turned to the side and placed a hand on her lower stomach. She was sure she was only eight weeks along, believing she got pregnant on her non-anniversary anniversary dinner. There was no true bump yet, but her lower abdomen was hard, which was always her _first_ sign of pregnancy besides her now missed period. But she could see it in the tight, white dress, a tiny, tiny, _tiny_ little lump on her. If anyone looked at her, she looked more bloated instead of pregnant. But she knew.. and she needed to tell Alejandro.

With a deep sigh, Heather smoothed the dress out. In that moment she promised herself she was going to tell him. She was going to tell him _tonight_.

The kids meanwhile dressed themselves up, with the help of Alejandro. "I'm actually really excited Papa," Miguel smiles as he had his father slick his hair up for him, "Mama is gonna be so surprised!"

"Did you get the pastor," Andres asked as he adjusted the buttons on his shirt?

"Yes Andres," Alejandro nods, his eldest always trying to be so responsible, "I did it today while you three shopped."

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"I'm actually really proud of the kids for this," Alejandro starts to say to the camera, "they really kept this secret between us. And growing up you always imagine your parents as soul mates, and I'm glad to say that theirs really are," he grinned.

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"My Papa really loves my mama," Reina smiles, sitting next to Miguel in front of the green screen, "and tonight is gonna be the best surprise ever."

"Since we did this, Mama can never ground us again," Miguel grins. Reina nods quickly next to him, both truly believing this.

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

The family walked out of the hotel, and got to the Jeep. As they drove, Heather was surprised to see them pass up the restaurant. "What are you doing? The hotel is that way," she raised an eyebrow, thinking he simply made a mistake.

"I know, but I picked somewhere for us," Alejandro grins as he dove further along the road.

Heather simply sat back, not wanting to argue about where they planned on eating. She just thought it was Alejandro being a picky eater again.

Soon they got to their _real_ destination. Alejandro brought them up for the side of the cliff. Heather looked out the window to see a beautiful, white archway covered in roses and wrapped in twinkle lights. The pathway leading up to it had a long white aisle, with candles on either lighting it up and flower petals sprinkled on the white material. Underneath the arch way was clearly a priest, holding a leather bible.

Heather turned to her husband in surprise, only to see him smirking at her. "Surprise," he says as he squeezed their joined hands, only to open the door and get out of the car.

"What.. what is all this," Heather asked as she and the kids hopped out as well? The three kids ran to stand under the archway too, while Alejandro stood in front of Heather, holding both of her hands. "Am I missing something," she questioned?

Alejandro only shook his head, "I know you probably wanted something fancier, but I just thought since we already had the grand wedding, why not try the intimate renewal," he suggested.

Heather quickly caught on and her eyes went wide, "You-you did all this," she asked? When Alejandro nodded again, she smiled ear to ear, before kissing him.

Soon, the cameras were recording as Alejandro and Heather stood at the end of the aisle, hands connected, as they recited their vows to one another as soft music played. Thankfully, production was able to catch the entire thing for them. And it was truly one of the most heartwarming and intimate moments of the show. Both of them confessing their love for one another after so many years.

And a big clap came when the priest finally gave them the blessing, and the two shared another kiss. The three children hugging their parents legs as they laughed, just excited to witness the moment.

"It was so romantic Papa," Reina swoons as they all laughed again, the music fading out .

Afterwards, the family went to their _real_ dinner before heading back to the hotel. The three kids were laid to bed, while their parents went to their own room.

Heather hugged her husband, "thank you, it was perfect."

"Anything for you mi amor." he smiles and leans in to kiss her. But before their lips touch, Heather pressed a hand to his chest and pushed back. Alejandro noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I uh.." Heather tries to say, but her face contorts to one of discomfort. Before Alejandro can ask again, Heather pushed past him and went into the bathroom, alarming Alejandro as he heard her throw up.

He ran to the bathroom and held her hair back, rubbing her lower back, "Amour, what's wrong?"

Heather sat up, leaning against the wall. She placed a hand on her stomach and bit her lip. She _had_ to tell him.

She turned her head and looks at him, "Alejandro," she frowns, "I'm..pregnant."

At that the screen with black, and only one sentence appeared on the screen.

 _Tune in next season to find out what happens._


	7. Season 2 Episode 1 - Boy or Girl?

_Season 2_

 _Episode 1_

 _Boy or Girl?_

 _ **Last Season On: Balancing the Burromuertos**_

The Burromuerto family was seen playing around in Hawaii, having a good time with one another.

 _ **The family bonded in a Hawaiian style vacation.**_

The scene now flashed to the Heather and Alejandro kissing under on top of the cliff after rereading their vows to one another.

 _ **And Alejandro and Heather renewed their vows to one another. Which restored everyone's trust in love. But it was time for a big secret to come out.**_

At that moment the scene of Heather telling Alejandro the truth about her pregnancy was shown. She turned her head and looks at him, "Alejandro," she frowns, "I'm..pregnant."

 _ **Let's see what happened afterwards**_ **.**

Suddenly, Alejandro and Heather were back on the screen as they sat in the hotel bathroom. Under them the words _Four months ago_ appeared under them. "You're.. what," Alejandro shook his head, "are you sure?"

Heather nodded, "I went to the doctor last week, I'm about a month along today," she said.

"A month.. but that was-," he suddenly paused as it hit him. "It was our anniversary wasn't it?"

Heather nodded as she squeezed his hand, "Yeah. I hope you're not mad or anything, I swear I didn't plan it."

Alejandro only raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be mad? I mean I am kinda hurt that you waited so long to tell me, but I'm not mad."

"But you said-," Heather starts to defend only to have Alejandro cut her off.

"I know what I said.. but I'll never be upset about a baby. We're more financially stable than ever, and as long as this one is just _one_ ," he teased making Heather laugh, "I'm sure we'll still be sane by the time it's eighteen."

Heather just smiled as she looked at him before hugging him.

 _ **FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"We're back," Heather grins as she and Alejandro sat in the confessional together. "And we're.. bigger than ever." Heather place a hand on her stomach and her stomach was noticeable.

"It's been a great break from filming," Alejandro said as he held Heather hands. "We told the kids about the new baby, we got to see the word react positively to our show," Alejandro grinned

"Hiding the pregnancy for so long was tough until the finale aired, but it was worth it to see our family all act shocked," Heather said.

"The kids took the news really well," Alejandro grinned.

"Well.." Heather trailed off, as if it wasn't true.

"Well.. most of our kids took the new baby news well," Alejandro corrected.

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

Reina Burromuerto was seen in the confessional with her arms folded and a scowl on her face, "I hate the idea of a new baby," she simply said.

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

The show opened up to the Burromuerto house. In the kitchen Heather and Alejandro were setting up breakfast while the kids were at the table.

Miguel suddenly looked up with a grin ,"I can't wait to tell my friends about my new baby brother or sister. When do I get to find out what it is?"

Heather placed the cups of milk in front of each of the kids, while Alejandro placed the plates of pancakes in front of them. "Well tomorrow is the gender reveal party," Heather said. "We open a box, and whatever color the ballon is tells us if you're having a brother or sister."

Reina however, stays quiet, which is something very rare for her. She suddenly stabbed her pancake with a fork, "babies are stinky, our house is gonna smell like poop."

"Well it didn't smell like that when there were two babies in here," Alejandro teased as he pointed to both Reina and Miguel.

"We were special, normal babies are stinky," Reina defended as she dug into her already cut up pancake.

"Well I guess we will worry about that later," Alejandro chuckled as he sat down with his own food, "let's just see if it's a boy or girl first."

"It can be a _girl_ ," Reina gasps, not thinking that was possibly before then?

"Yes Reina. That's how gender works," Heather rolled her eyes.

 _ **BEGINNING OF CONFESSIONAL**_

"I won't stand for this," Reina suddenly said. "I am the baby! And I'm the only girl," she snaps. "I'll have to share my toys, and my clothes, and my time with mommy and daddy!" The little girl pouts as she folded her arms. "I'm gonna get rid of that baby the moment it's born. I'll sell it online like mommy does with her clothes at her store," she explained.

 _ **END OF CONFESSIONAL**_

After school, Reina was in a funky mood. She thought about the possibility of a new baby all day, and every time she played the idea in her mind, the outcome was not good.

As Alejandro walked in from work, Reina suddenly ran up to him and hugged his leg, "You need to make it a boy papa," she said looking up to him.

Alejandro only laughed before picking her up, "You know it doesn't work like that Reina. We don't pick which gender it is, it's already been that way for a long time. We're kinda throwing the party late," he explained.

"So it could be a girl right _now,"_ she shouted with her green eyes growing big. When Alejandro went to explain, the little girl just pushed herself way, and stomped up the stairs in a fit of tiny rage.

Heather frowned as Reina walked past her and up to her room. With a deep sigh, Heather walked to her sons who were on the couch. "Listen you two, you know your sister is special when it comes to these things.." Heather starts, turning the TV Off.

"You mean she's dramatic," Andres raised an eyebrow?  
Heather paused for a moment before sighing, "Yeah, she's dramatic. So you guys have the very important task to make sure she's okay with this new baby before the party. That way she won't throw a tantrum," Heather said as she pointed at them. "So _**go**_ , go make sure she's okay."

"You're her twin, so you go first," Andres said as he nudged Miguel. The younger boy only nodded as he climbed off the couch and went to his sister.

Miguel knocks on her door and opens it to his sister frowning as she started at the ceiling .

"They're gonna forget about us Miggy." she scowls as she kept looking up.

"Reina don't be silly," Miguel rolls his eyes as he sat next to her

"I'm not being silly Miguel!" she sits up, her eyes glaring at him, "I'm the only daughter, what if there is a second one? They're gonna shower all their attention on her!"

"I'm the second son, and they still love Andres," he replies as he sat next to her. "You're being crazy Reina, they love us equally."

"But what if it is another girl?" she asks and crosses her arms,"I won't be remembered as the only daughter anymore."

"Yeah you won't be, but maybe that's a good thing," Miguel shrugged. "You always say me and Andres don't play the games you want enough. Maybe she would. But it can still be a boy."

"If it's another boy, I don't know _**what**_ I'll do with myself." she groans, throwing herself back on the bed.

However, Reina came up to her parents as they sat on the couch watching TV. The young girl crawled in between them as she stayed silent, hugging onto her mother.

Heather and Alejandro looked at one another with confused expressions. Their daughter was never this quiet. "Reina," Heather starts to say, "are you okay?"

The little girl looked up at her mom and hugged her tighter as she spoke. "You won't forget me, will you," she asks?

Heather and Alejandro rolled their eyes as Alejandro picked Reina up to sit on his lap, "You know you're crazy right," Heather teased as she kissed Reina's cheek. "We love you too much to forget you."

"I'm just scared that with the new baby, it won't get to be _us_ time." Reina bites her lip and her bright green eyes stare at the ground.

"Reina you have two other brothers and we always make time for you," Alejandro rolled his eyes, "you know we love you."

"I know." Reina nods,"I just liked that it made me special," she frowns.

"Being the youngest or the only girl didn't make you special Reina," Alejandro rolled his eyes, "we love you no matter what. And we always will."

Reina stayed silent as she continued to sit on her father's lap. "I'm not sharing my toys," she quickly said.

"Reina, a baby can't even play with the toys you have," Heather chuckles, "you won't have to share anything."

"Now stop being silly and watch TV with us," Alejandro said, "because you'll always be our girl."

Reina grins at that as she went and laid in between them, with her legs on Alejandro and her head on Heather's growing stomach. As she laid there, she felt a little nudge. "Ow," she said.

"Oh sweetie," Heather chuckles, "he or she kicked you."

"That's rude," Reina snaps as she rubbed her head. Both parents knew that the kick wasn't enough to actually hurt Reina, she was just a drama queen.

"No," Alejandro shook his head, "it's a good thing. It means it likes you. He or she kicks mommy all day, and when I touch it, it kicks where my hand is at," Alejandro explained.

Reina smiled a bit as she placed her hand on heather's stomach. For a long second she waited, but gasped feeling it kick her, "it likes me!"

Heather and Alejandro laugh as the kids Reina's head, "see, it'll just be another friend. You know how you're so close with Andres and Miguel, you can be close to this sibling too," Heather suggested.

The little girl bit her lip. She always did like to have new friends..

The scene changed to the next day at the party. The Burromuerto family was surrounded by friends and other members of their family. All wondering what lucky number four would be. Each of them wore either pink or blue based off if they thought the baby would be a boy or girl. Andres and Alejandro both wore blue while Reina, Miguel and Heather all had pink on.

As Reina and Miguel played in the backyard, the young boy pinched Reina's dress, "so now you want it to be a girl," he raised an eyebrow?

"I think a baby sister would be better than a baby brother," Reina shrugged as she folded her arms, not wanting to admit that she warmed up to the idea of a girl. Miguel only laughed at his sisters stubbornness,

"What if it's another pair of twins," José Burromuerto asked as he and his two brothers, Carlos and Alejandro, watched the kids play.

"I seriously doubt it'll be twins, again," Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"You never know, once you have twins you're way more likely to keep having them," Carlos teased.

"Well I don't think it's twins, the doctor would of found the other by now."

"That's what you think," José smirks as he pointed to Alejandro's own twins.

Suddenly the back door opened, and the three brothers saw their own mother looking at them. "Boys, come inside.. we're about to open up the box," Maria ushered, calling for the kids next.

Once inside the family stood by the half pink and half blue box, each smiling. The group posed for pictures, with Heather Alejandro in the middle, Reina on Alejandro's hip, and the two boys on either side of them.

"You better hope that this baby is a boy." Heather teases as she looked at her husband,"I don't know if you can handle me and Reina _and_ another girl."

"I think I could manage with one more copy of you," Alejandro said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mama I wanna open the box," Reina declared, "Andres and Miguel said it was okay if I do it."

Heather simply looked at Alejandro before nodding, "Alright, but wait for the countdown," she said

Soon, the entire party was beginning to countdown, "three...two...one," they all declared!

Reina gripped the lid of the box and opened it, watching as the pink balloons came out. The entire house cheered, Heather gripping Alejandro tightly into a hug. Heather began to cry, as she was over the moon about having another daughter, "Oh Alejandro, I love you so much." she grins and looks into his eyes.

"I'm getting a baby sister," Reina jumps up and down as she held onto Miguel. When she received a knowing look from him, she only groans, "Okay maybe I like the idea. But I can still change my mind once she's here!"

"Whatever you say Reina.. whatever you say," Miguel only rolls his eyes as he and Andres walked to the cake.


End file.
